See You Tomorrow
by nvn18
Summary: Hong Jisoo, begitulah ia dipanggil ketika di Korea. Setelah 10tahun lamanya, akhirnya ia kembali ke Korea. Karena ingatan yang buruk, ia hampir saja melupakan sahabatnya termasuk orang yang ia cintai/It's Jihan SEVENTEEN fic/Not Yaoi but GS


Bagi Joshua, butiran salju yang turun menghiasi jalanan Seoul merupakan hal yang sangat ia rindukan. Itu merupakan salah satu alasannya mengapa ia ingin menghabiskan malam natal dan tahun barunya di Seoul.

Ya, seperti sekarang ini, ia jauh-jauh datang dari LA hanya untuk berlibur di Seoul dan _memenuhi janjinya_ kepada seseorang yang ia sayangi tentunya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan Seoul. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun pula ia kehilangan kontak orang yang ia sayangi. Jarang sekali orang tuanya memberikan izin untuk berlibur ke luar negeri.

Jisoo, begitulah ia dipanggil selama di Korea. Nama yang diberikan teman-temannya semasa kecil dulu. Mengingatnya saja membuat Jisoo tersenyum, ia ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Semoga saja.

Selepas dari hotel, Jisoo langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mengunjungi tempat favoritnya, satu-satunya kafe yang buka di saat natal sekalipun.

"Whoah, aku nyaris saja tidak mengenalinya." Gumamnya ketika sampai di depan kafe sedang di pinggir jalan.

Cling!

Jisoo tersenyum ketika suara lonceng pintu yang familiar kembali menyapu indra pendengarannya. "Suaranya masih sama."

Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang menghadap jalan. Ia ingat jelas, dulu ia dan sahabatnya duduk di sini sambil mengomentari orang yang lewat.

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan."

Suara pelayan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jisoo, "Ah-yeah. Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jisoo.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Entah kenapa kali ini waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Bahkan Jisoo tidak sadar jika ia telah berdiam diri di kafe itu selama tiga jam.

Jisoo pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan Jisoo yang mendorong pintu hendak keluar, seorang perempuan manis masuk.

Cling!

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sesaat sebelum seorang pemuda di belakang Jisoo menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Jisoo segera membungkuk sopan dan bergegas keluar. Tanpa Jisoo sadari, perempuan itu terus menatap punggung Jisoo yang semakin menjauh, "Akhirnya kau datang."

.

Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak ketika melihat perempuan tadi.

"Kenapa terasa sesak sekali tadi?"

Jisoo menggeleng pelan, kemudian melanjutkan jalannya dengan rasa bingung yang menghinggapinya, "Mungkin aku harus berdoa malam ini."

...

Jisoo memutuskan untuk ke gereja malam ini. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu di mana letak gerejanya. Akhirnya setelah ke sana-ke mari bertanya pada orang sekitar, ia menemukan gereja yang ternyata letaknya tak jauh dari penginapannya. Jisoo langsung bergegas masuk dan berdoa di sana.

Setelah berdoa, Jisoo langsung bergegas keluar. Ia hendak mampir ke taman kota kecil yang bersebrangan dengan gerejanya. Kali ini udaranya terasa sangat dingin, Jisoo kembali mengeratkan mantel yang ia gunakan.

"Hey, Jisoo!" Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Jisoo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia melihat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa kabar? Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ujar namja itu lagi.

Jisoo hanya terdiam bingung, "Maaf?"

"Astaga, kau melupakanku, Hong? Dasar, ingatanmu memang parah sejak dulu."

"Eh, maafkan aku. Aku memang lupa, tapi perasaanku berkata jika aku merindukanmu, hehe."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Ajak namja itu kepada Jisoo. Jisoopun mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Ulang namja itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Jisoo mengangguk pasrah.

Kemudian terdengar kekehan namja itu, "Lama tidak jumpa, Jisoo-ya. Aku Seungcheol."

Jisoo membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar pengakuan namja tadi, "Seungcheol hyung?"

"Ya, benar."

"Astaga, hyung, maafkan aku."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu kelemahanmu sejak dulu," Seungcheol mengacak rambut Jisoo, "aigoo, kau tambah tampan saja. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kemana saja _sepuluh tahun_ kau menghilang dari kami?"

Jisoo mengangguk, kemudian ia menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan mereka pada saat itu. Seungcheol pun juga demikian, ia bercerita tentang perasaan Jeonghan sewaktu tahu bahwa Jisoo pindah ke LA.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Di mana Jeonghannie?"

"Dia masih tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu. Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

Jisoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingat wajahnya."

"Percaya apa yang hatimu katakan. Bukankah tadi juga begitu ketika kau bertemu denganku?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Untuk?"

"Menyapaku duluan, hehe."

.

Sesekali mereka tertawa, mengingat masa kecil mereka yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Jisoo pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia bertukar kontak dengan Seungcheol dan mengambil beberapa foto bersama. Supaya aku ingat ketika pulang nanti, begitu katanya.

Mereka terus berbagi cerita, hingga tak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam. Jisoo yang tidak terbiasa tidur hingga larut, berpamitan duluan.

"Oh, ya, Jisoo."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf terlambat mengucapkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Justru aku berterima kasih karena kau mengingatnya."

Sesampainya di penginapan, Jisoo langsung merapikan diri lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. _Hari yang panjang_ , begitu pikirnya.

Jisoo teringat perkataan Seungcheol tadi, bahwa ia harus percaya kata hatinya. Kemudian ia ingat perempuan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya sore tadi, mungkinkah itu Jeonghan?

...

Malam nanti adalah malam tahun baru. Jisoo sangat bersemangat akan hal itu. Ia sudah mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan ia butuhkan untuk acara kembang api malam nanti. Ya, Jisoo akan mengikuti acara perayaan tahun baru yang diadakan di taman kota.

"Apakah _dia_ akan datang?" Gumamnya.

 _Percaya apa yang hatimu katakan._

"Ya, aku yakin dia akan datang."

.

Jisoo sampai di taman kota. Ia memilih tempat yang agak dekat dengan air mancur, karena menurutnya ia akan bertemu Jeonghan di dekat situ.

Hatinya berdegub tidak karuan, ia benar-benar rindu dengan Jeonghan, sosok yang tinggal dihatinya selama ini.

Ternyata benar, perempuan itu —Jeonghan, ia berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan berani, Jisoo berjalan untuk mendekatinya.

Jantungnya semakin tidam terkontrol, ia menjadi semakin bimbang. Jisoo terus berpikir. Ia ragu tetapi ia juga penasaran.

Jisoo terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak sadar jika perempuan itu kini berbalik dan menghadap ke arahnya. Jisoo terkejut ketika tahu bahwa perempuan itu sedang menatapnya —sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Jisoo kebingungan, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Hong Jisoo bodoh."

Jisoo terkejut ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh perempuan itu, "Maaf?"

"Kubilang, Hong Jisoo bodoh." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Jisoo hanya terdiam. Indranya tidak salah mendengar, _Hong Jisoo bodoh_ , begitu katanya.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku, huh?"

Kini Jisoo tambah kebingungan, "Maaf, tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau melupakanku."

"Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kucintai tapi ya—"

"Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan seseorang yang kaucintai."

"Kau mirip dengannya —atau kau memang dia?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Eh?"

"Yoon Jeonghan. Aku Yoon Jeonghan. Masih tidak ingat?"

Jisoo terkejut, "Astaga, maafkan aku, Jeonghan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Dasar, dari dulu kau memang tidak pandai mengingat wajah."

"Maaf, itu kelemahan terbesarku."

Jisoo memeluk Jeonghan erat. Ia sangat merindukannya selama ini dan sekarang ia bisa memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jisoo. Kemana saja kau sepuluh tahun ini? Kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Jeonghan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, ia ingin menatap wajah Jisoo yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Maaf itu salahku, aku lupa untuk bertukar kontak denganmu."

"Lucu. Yang penting sekarang kita bertemu."

"Ya. Itu benar."

Jeonghan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Jisoo, "Selamat tahun baru, Jisoo ku."

Jisoo sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Jeonghan tadi. Jisoo tersenyum lembut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jeonghan, ia hendak mencium tepat dibibirnya.

Hanya kecupan yang singkat, namun memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Selamat tahun baru, chagiya. Be mine?"

"I'm yours, Jisoo."

*Selesai*

Argh, Fanfic macam apa ini, huhu.

Yah, yang penting Jisoo udah jujur ke Jeonghan, akhirnya ya, selama sepuluh tahun 😂😂

Dan... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017 SEMUANYA~

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca, jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya! 💕


End file.
